Hope out of reach
by AcidSleekness
Summary: Kamui is striving and pushing to get to his friend who has no heart to give in return...(and for being my FIRST fic i hope it can be dealt with nicely -


The Darkness Within  
  
Silence...very faint chirping of a songbird as the dawn rises up out over the wrecked city. Red-orange rays spread across the city reaching every little fissure. Rubble covers much of the city; concrete pieces and glass shards become more clearly viewable. From the the auburn eyes of an energetic, fun loving young Dragon he stands frozen in horror. He now stands tall on a rooftop searching for his leader (possible friend) everywhere and anywhere to spot him amongst the wreckage. This young able boy is called Sorata...his destiny is to do anything possible to protect his leader who is the boy Kamui. Despite Kamui's thin exterior, he is very unpredictable and dangerous.  
  
Then suddenly from the corner of Sorata's eye he catches an arm peaking out from a destroyed mass and pieces of concrete roll off to the sides reaching the floor. Without hesitation Sorata glides over to him and calls,  
  
"Kamui!!!!!! What happened??!!"  
  
Sorata thrusts out his arm and gripped his hand around Kamui's arm.  
  
"Here I'll get ya out."  
  
Then without warning Kamui's hand squeezed extremely hard and dug into Sorata's arm. A small trickle of dark blood trickled out from under Kamui's grip.  
  
"Owww!!!!!! What the hell?!!" Sorata screamed.  
  
Kamui then burst out from under the debris with a blood stained outfit with tears and (at the same time) murder in his golden brown eyes. Apparently he was still in a trance.  
  
"FUma What on earth is wrong...?!" Kamui trails off. Then just as quickly as it started he let go of Sorata's arm and shook his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sorata...I didn't expect you." Kamui said in a faint whisper.  
  
"Geez, a guy just tryin to help and I get bruised for nothing... heh well that's my luck." Sorata manages to get out while already bandaging his arm.  
  
"Sorata I appreciate your concern, but please leave.... Now!" "I need to deal with this on my own!!" "You only would get in my way..."  
  
Sorata looks over at Kamui with confused eyes. Kamui briskly brushes off some dust from his suit and then takes off into the now daylit sky. Sorata then smiles, uses his good hand and switches his yellow hat around to the front.  
  
"Well I can see when I'm not needed..." "Boy he needs to work on his attitude problem...oh well all in due time" Sorata then moves away hopping over the mess that was left from an obvious battle that Kamui took part in.  
  
Such power these Dragons of Heaven do possess and their purpose being to protect the earth from its possible doom by the Seven Dragons of Earth. A dream seer had once said "The future has not been determined yet," and the fact remains is that true or is the future too horrible to speak of?  
  
Meanwhile Kamui wastes no time searching for his present nemesis but also his best friend he ever had...Fuma Monou (the leader of the Dragons of Earth). He wipes his tears away as he bounds quickly from rooftop to rooftop trying not to think of how Fuma has changed. Kamui is so infuriated with rage but also blinded by sadness. How could Fuma his childhood friend (a kind-of brother) become so decrepit and bent on destroying the earth? Fuma even murdered his own blood sister, Kotori (a dream seer and Kamui's equal level friend).  
  
"DAMN it!!" "I don't care about the fate of this world!" "Damn it all!" "Why is everything so difficult?" "I only want Fuma and Kotori back...but now my cause seems hopeless..." "Haven't I F*~king suffered enough?" "I had to watch as my own mother burned herself alive and for what?!...To be my shadow sacrifice?" "Why....why am I the one to decide the fate of this place?"  
  
Kamui continued on with so many questions in his mind. Blood seeped out from under his torn formal shirt but he didn't care. His ribs ached tremendously but no matter what he could not stop. He had to push on and on. Fuma may have broken Kamui's ribs, cut his face, and damaged his leg from the blasts but he left him mainly intact. Kamui knew deep down Fuma was still there. Without a single blood relative left for Kamui and Kotori dead he needed to do everything to get Fuma back.  
  
Kamui then stopped on a lamppost for a few seconds to catch his breath. He was wheezing pretty hard and his pain had grown. He then jumped to the next building and collapsed almost immediately. Kamui gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in an effort to keep on task and get up again. He tried repeatedly, but even when he had pulled himself onto his knees he couldn't gather enough strength to stand.  
  
"Damn....I must not lose...Fuma needs me...F F Fuuma..." Kamui uttered and then his eyelids slowly shut and he fell to the floor.  
  
About 5 miles away Fuma was sitting quite content in a chair at his base. He could sense Kamui's close presence because they are in fact "Twin Stars." Fuma formed a light dastardly smile with his lips as he stroked the soft thin grayish hair of "his" soulless being. 


End file.
